eredimfandomcom-20200215-history
Bael
Bael (BAYL) Lord of the Great Cycle Unless a mortal has followed the dogma of a specific god, their soul goes to the Bleak Barrens by default. There the “lost soul” must wander the Bleak Barrens until he or she reaches the city of Baelheim and gains an audience with the Lord of the Great Cycle. They will then have to recount everything they have learned during their lifetime, and only if Lord Bael is satisfied, the soul is allowed to be reborn in Eredim. If they cannot recount for their life lessons and choices, Lord Bael will have them do menial tasks in the city of Baelheim for as long as it takes for them to be able to recount for their mortal life - such menial tasks include: city maintainance, servitude for Lord Bael’s followers, gladiators in the Arena of Souls. Bael is said to be one of the most, if not the most, powerful god there is (excluding the Elder God). He oversees both birth and death, and as such he has a dual nature. Sometimes he takes the form of a ghastly pale man with bright totally green eyes wearing hooded white robes. In this form he is known as The White Watcher. It is said that seeing the White Watcher is either an omen of something extremely bad or extremely good. Other times he takes the form of the White Raven. And others still in his true form, that of a pale skeletal humanoid with shining green eyes and many horns wearing ragged black robes, riding a skeletal horse, and wielding a massive scythe. Bael is worshipped by morticians, mourners, and the dying. Worshippers The Great Scamp is usually seen as a god of the common folk. He is primarily worshipped by anti-authoritarian commoners, thieves, thrill-seekers, brewers and winemakers, scoundrels, minstrels, and libertines who like to indulge in drinking, gambling, illegal drugs and sexual escapades. Members of criminal organizations such as the Laughing Shadows in Brezzenta are likely to venerate him as well. The Oghludaran faith is widespread and members of Oghludar's clergy can be found everywhere in Eredim, but the Church of the Troublemaker thrives especially well in the nations of Brezzenta, Whelyr, Issillia, and Tarnoth. In many communities, the Church of the Troublemaker is frowned upon and his worship discouraged, as it is associated with an undisciplined lifestyle and thievery, but nowhere is the religion outright outlawed, as so many of the common folk venerate Oghludar, that it would most likely cause more harm than good to do so. Oghludar's clergy is comprised primarily of scoundrels, though a significant number of weavers and minstrels can also be found among them. Members of the clergy are advocates of fun, spontaneity and adventure, and often adventurers themselves. Priests of the Lord of Mirth preach a doctrine that urges their followers to take chances and action. It is customary for priests of Oghludar to wear a green tunic and a purple hood and to wear a medallion with Oghludar's holy symbol around the neck. The Church of the Troublemaker has a loose hierarchy. Each Oghludaran temple is an independent operation with its own hierarchy and doctrinal interpretation, which usually boils down to the whims of the high priest or priestess. It is not the greatest secret in the world that the Church of the Troublemaker maintains an extensive network of smugglers, and that a priest of Oghludar is likely to barter in illicit and illegal goods, but authorities usually look the other way for a number of reasons, the most obvious being that to condemn the Church of Oghludar would be to arouse the ire of the common folk and risk a large-scale revolt. Chosen The Chosen of Oghludar are typically daredevils and troublemakers, and they have a high tendency to multiclass as scoundrels. Below are some notable examples of Oghludar's Chosen: *The Grinning One is the infamous leader of the Laughing Shadows in Brezzenta, and the bearer of Oghludar's Mask. His real identity remains a mystery, even to the Shadow Masters. *Luthius Harthyr is a heroic outlaw in Teltamar and leader of a band of rebellious rogues known as the Men of Mirth. *Bevis Mero, the Black Bard, is a renowned wandering minstrel and adventurer. *Olar Galafin is the high priest of the Church of the Troublemaker in Whelyr. Temples and Shrines Holy Texts Holidays Relationships Appearance History Dogma Sacred Items Category:Gods